


the end of the world

by TheWanderingAlias



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Non-Graphic Smut, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: Solar x gender neutral readerend of the world AUnon-explicit smut





	the end of the world

You first saw her at the end of the world; her hair curled around her naked shoulders like a blanched fisherman’s rope, accentuated with silver ribbons and a golden sun; her arms fixed around her waist as she perched atop the edge of a cliff you’ve never known, a white silk dressing her otherwise bare spine.

It was the end of the world when you first saw her.

She was trapped between the sun and the moon—the middle of day and night. She looked back at you, then, her lips painted a hue too red or too impossible to fathom. Her legs dangled, and her eyes sparkled, and she smiled—and she sparkled, too.

You first fell in love at the end of the world.

Beside her, you sat (she had offered—with a sinfully sweet smile; irresistible). As she spoke, your eyes capturing the little spot she carried so well beneath her right brow, her hands danced; her fingers, with grace that rivaled the most fluid of ballerinas.  

And her laugh wasn’t gentle—it was invigorating and airy and light and enthralling, her head thrown back and her throat so smooth and glacial, you were certain you could seamlessly glide down it—had you tried.

Her palm grazed yours, once, twice, and she grasped you, and it was not accidental. You wanted to feel something, and so did she.

Her embrace was the even between cold and warm, and you fell beneath her charms and her small, lithe body. Her legs hugged your middle as she pressed her damnable glossy lips against yours, holding you in place—but you were far from struggling. Your arms rested on a waist so tiny you could’ve been concerned, if not for the passion she assaulted you with.

A cricket chirped and a distant frog croaked as a flying star soared overhead, dusk in the air. She rooted you to the Earth, planting her toes in the dirt. And the pebbles pinched your back as she pressed against your front. And you ran loose her tendrils; they swayed around her like a fallen parasol.

Her silk had flown into the wind, and she was barren of imperfections. Urgent, she was, and she giggled like a chorus of song birds when she couldn’t work you out of your attire. Her nimble hands stroked you tenderly, in all your tender spots, and she pressed her face into your neck, and you  _breathed_ in her scent—it was the balance of morning dew and evening embers.

She had you as much as you had her. Her moans were a symphony of the greatest instrument you’ve ever played. Her breasts, full to the palm, were as soft and delicate as the silk that caught in the wind. When you unified, her middle became yours, and the sun kissed the horizon while the moon watched from afar.

It was the end of the world when you first fell in love; and now there were more soaring stars in the sky; a shower of fire and ice that came to greet your middle and hers. She held you in your final moments, a farewell tickling your lips.  

It was the end of the world.

And you had her.


End file.
